Teiko Military Academy
by FireFlare77
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is one of the highest ranking agents in a secret government organization designed to develop and train human weapons. One day a mission goes horribly wrong, and Kuroko ends up mentally broken from the affair. The coordinators decide to wipe his memory, but now, Kuroko has to start from scratch, so they drop him off at Teiko Military Academy.
1. Chapter 1

The decimated city that lay before him was his fault, and he knew it. He knew that each and every life taken here was lost as a result of his failure, and he couldn't even pay back the people that were hurt because of him. One by one, the culprits passed before his eyes, and one by one they left him, until only the final man remained. Piercing eyes looked at him from behind a fabric mask, and he could almost feel the arrogance radiating from the man.

As the man pulled down his mask until the smirk adorning his face was visible, a deathly silence filled the air, only to be disturbed when he spoke. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya." The anonymous felon was slowly pulling his gun out from its holster. "Hope you die slowly and all that, don't you?"

Kuroko could only stare at the barrel of the gun being pointed at him. His face was void of emotion, and while that normally wouldn't be surprising, this was different. It was no longer just a bored or disinterested look, it was as if his soul had been ripped from him, and what it left was hollow and emotionless.

At the look on Kuroko's face the man's grin grew in mirth. "Insolent little brat. Answer people when they talk to you." Just for the heck of it he whipped the gun back before crashing it into Kuroko's face. "Too bad you couldn't save the day like you always do. Oh well." He positioned the gun back in front of the hollow form and his finger pulled the trigger. The gun sounded, but in the same second, another blast roared through the night. Kuroko registered a bullet hitting his shoulder and imbedding itself in his skin, as well as an explosion. The whole floor of the building they were currently in bursting into pieces as flames took over. And then, he was falling. The night sky was clouded with smoke as he plummeted to the ground.

The instant flare of pain in his head signified that he had hit the ground, but his vision was already turning to spots, and he could no longer think. His eyes darted to the side one last time, and the sight that greeted him almost made him wish he was dead. He saw a woman, holding a small girl close to her chest, and however comforting that image would be alone, the pool of blood surrounding them, and the lifeless look on their faces told another story. A tragic and morbid tale that would have no happy ending. This was the last scene he took in as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kuroko's vision was blurry when he came to. He tried to get a feel for his location, but his head pounded with the effort. He could only distinguish a figure with short, light blue hair, and a white coat in front of him.

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya , how do you feel? What happened in there?"

He groggily processed the words. "I-I'm fine…" Were the words that answered, but in the next moment, everything that had happened before came flooding back into his mind. He choked when he tried to continue speaking, and tried to close his eyes to recollect his thoughts. That turned out to be a big mistake when the only things behind his eyelids were more images. "No… no p-please. Th-that didn't happen. It didn't… It didn't!" No words came to correct him, but he kept chanting that phrase. "It didn't happen... It couldn't have." He was lost in his own world, memories of people's faces, and the pleading look in their eyes as they silently begged him to save them, right before they were shot in the head by the masked culprits.

"Tetsuya, calm down. Just calm down and tell me what happened in there. It wasn't your fault."

At this statement Kuroko looked up, an incredulous look on his face. "Really? It wasn't my fault?!" His voice was rising with every word he said. "How could this not be my fault! I was supposed to go in there and save them, not get them killed faster! It was expected of me, I _said_ I could do it! There is no possible way this _isn't_ my fault!"

The man who was in the room with him backed up at the outburst from his son. He'd never heard him scream like this, and he'd been closely watching everything he did since he had agreed to join the program.

"You can't say it's not my fault, because it is, and everyone here knows it." His voice was quieting down now, transforming from screams to broken sobs. "They died because of me… just leave me alone. Please?" He looked up, begging for the chance to be left in solitude.

His father sighed and exited the room. "We'll bring a meal around later. At least try to eat something, please?" And with that he exited the room.

Kuroko watched the door shut and the retreating form of his father before he silently stood from his bed. Pain seared in his head and shoulder, and the rest of him seemed almost numb. He looked around the room; vision mostly clear now, before shuffling over to the corner away from the view of the door, and right underneath the camera. He sat down on the floor, curling into a ball in the corner.

Everything in his head seemed like a nightmare. He didn't want to believe that what he was seeing in his brain was the truth. He shook his head, trying to escape from the constant stream of dead bodies and the screams of those who had to see them. It didn't work and his head started to pound more. His eyes seemed to close of their own accord, but they didn't take him into the sleep he had hoped for. Instead, the scene played over again, in more vivid detail in his mind.

' _That's one.' The man said as he kicked at the still falling body, forcing it to the other side of the room. 'Want to see how many more we can do before he breaks?' The question was answered by various cheers from his captors, each one ignoring the sobs and screams coming from those around them._

 _When they reached the eighth, the cool mask of indifference was still on Kuroko's face, something that annoyed his captors. To remedy the situation, they dragged out a child, a small boy who had been huddled in the back with two adults. The vision of the boy falling to the ground dead, and the screams of the parents are what started to chip away at his façade._

 _After that, each death damaged his soul, and by the twelfth he had been pleading with the men to stop, by the twenty-third, he was silently watching each death, and by the thirty-first, he had been broken, turned into a shell of his former self._ Outside of his head he was curled in the corner, tears falling silently off his face. "I-I can't… help me." He whimpered.

* * *

Kuroko Shiro once again walked silently into the room his son was being kept in, his gaze turning towards the bed first thing. However, his son was not on the bed, and the muffled cry from the corner confirmed that. Shiro's scrutinizing look wavered at the sight of his son, and at the sound of another sob from him it completely vanished.

"…Tetsuya?"

After a moment's hesitation his son lifted his head from his knees. Shiro's heart broke at the picture his son made, cheeks tear stained, bandages visible from the hospital garb he wore, and almost soulless eyes. He fell to his own knees in front of his son, wrapping his arms around the shaking form.

Guilt filled the father at the memory of when he first introduced this idea to his son. It had been a broken attempt at revenge on his part, to get back at the people who murdered his wife, but Tetsuya, he had been completely innocent, accepting because his father asked him to, like there was nothing that could go wrong if it was what his dad wanted. That pure trust in his dad had brought him here, and now, Shiro was witnessing the consequences of his selfish request.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I'm so, so sorry." He spoke the words into his son's hair, his own tears seeping from his eyes. Kuroko, however, didn't even seem to register his father was in the room, only continuing to murmur different phrases of guilt and his own weakness. The words only served to make Shiro weep more. "I'll help you Tetsuya… I'll save you."

He kissed his son's head before he slowly brought his arms away from the body. He stood silently, a grim look on his face as he exited the room. A group of nurses and doctors waited outside the room, mouths poised to question him as soon as the door shut, but at the look on his face, jaws closed and every person looked down. A single thought running through their minds. ' _I caused this.'_

After a moment of collective silence, Shiro spoke up. "Please inject him with anesthetics and sedate him. Hook him up to the M.A.T. (Memory Altering Technology), and then we'll go from there. I'll see you in the operating room in an hour."

A shocked look appeared on one of the nurses' face, but then she gave a solemn nod before turning around to go to another room to gather what they'd need.

* * *

The doctors crowded the operating table and the chair where Shiro sat. "Are you sure about this? We haven't developed enough technology to selectively choose which memory to erase. We have to choose a certain time, and _everything_ preceding it will be erased besides things with not enough emotional connection to register as a 'memory'. That means you-"

Shiro held up one hand to stop the doctor from continuing. "I know that, but I caused this to happen to him, I don't even deserve to be remembered by him anymore. Erase everything from his life, let him start over, and turn it on before I can make another selfish decision, _please._ "

The doctors in the room hesitated, but finally it began. The machine whirred to life, and soon electromagnetic waves were being pulsed into Kuroko's brain at an extremely high intensity. Shiro watched his son's form jerk with each shock, but after only a couple minutes, he stood and walked to the door of the operating room.

"Please get him into Teiko Military Academy. Let him live a life other than this one." And with those words, Kuroko Shiro walked out of the room, leaving his son to fend for himself while trying to convince himself that it was for Kuroko's sake, not him running away from the guilt that was overshadowing him.

* * *

A voice echoed in Kuroko's subconscious, rousing him from the depths of his mind as it blared over a speaker. "Rank, 1A. Team, Generation of Miracles. Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, and Kise Ryouta, please enter the gate. The simulation will start momentarily."

Kuroko opened his eyes in a daze. He could feel dirt under his fingers, and patches of grass were scattered around his field of vision. His back was on something solid, something that was most likely tree bark digging into it.

A buzzer rang out, almost deafening and his head rang. He took one more cursory glance around his environment, looking for any sign of life near him, before the pain was too great and he slumped back against the tree, senseless for the third time in less than 48 hours.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, thanks for reading my story! Any constructive criticism is welcome, along with any other comments. If anything doesn't make sense just let me know and I'll try to make it more clear. Oh, and if you see and grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. I don't really have anything more to say, so thanks again for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuro spoke through the small intercom located in his ear. "Daiki and Ryouta," he said, addressing the two most obnoxious members of the group. "This will not end like the last mission. I demand absolute perfection, and if I find one of you harmed another hostage without permission, I will personally take it upon myself to see that you will not be able to participate in simulations until your grades reach a satisfactory level, and your training menus are tripled even though you cannot partake in any assault or military related activities."

"B-but Akashicchi it was just a bruise. It was an accident too!" The blond complained.

"Oi Akashi, isn't that a bit harsh, I mean, he was an enemy hostage."

"Daiki, you are the one who injured him so I would advise you to be quiet. Unless you want me to tell Satsuki about the time you knocked out-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! People can observe these simulations you know." Aomine cringed at the thought of his childhood friend. She was seriously scary sometimes, going from what most people assumed sweet (Aomine called it manipulative), to some sort of monster in seconds. Only a few days ago when he had punched someone, he didn't remember who, in the lunchroom, she'd kicked him in a place that should not ever be harmed, and then proceeded to confiscate every Mai-chan magazine he had. He swore that girl was evil.

Kise snickered. "What's wrong Aominecchi? Scared of a girl like Momocchi?"

"Shut it you idiot!" Aomine snarled. "I didn't say anything when you were crying like some lovesick puppy after she said that you-"

"Aominecchi! Don't be so mean!" Everyone could hear the overdramatic sobs coming from Kise's end of the intercom. "And what do you mean you didn't say anything, just yesterday you brought it back up and-"

"Will you two stop bickering like a married couple and get back to the mission?" Came a voice as a certain green haired sniper pushed his glasses back up.

"Yes, why don't you just listen to Shintarou and be quiet?" Akashi let a grin that was too big to be sane creep on his face, and throughout the simulation, everyone on his team felt a shiver crawl up their backs. The evil intent behind that smile was almost palpable, and the two quickly shut their mouths. "Now," the red head continued, "Atsushi, go to the base that is located somewhere in the center and collect the supplies there, Shintarou, you and I will meet up. Turn approximately 60° to your left and head straight. We'll meet up in 17 minutes at the warehouse on the map That'll be our base of operations throughout this mission. Daiki and Ryouta," he said their names with a special sort of venom laced in his voice.

"Y-yes Akashicchi?"

"You two will be in charge of hostages again. Don't disappoint me. If each of you walk at least semi straight, you will meet up at the lake located on your map. I expect there to be no qualms with this arrangement, correct?"

Each member of the team gave some sort of affirmative reply, and the atmosphere turned into one more serious. These simulations were held once every other week, and they determined the rank of each team. As the highest ranking group, anything less than perfection could downgrade them, and none of them were okay with that.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi had stayed silent during his team's exchange, preferring to munch on his snacks as he 'saved' energy by not talking. Slowly he started walking towards the center of the dome environment.

Each simulation was carefully constructed to hold everything a time would need to complete the given mission, but traps and side missions were distracting, so not many teams completed their assignment before the time limit was up.

As he continued to walk, he came in contact with one of those distractions very quickly. Taking a chip from the bag he held in his hands, he tossed it into his mouth, swallowing it down before he spoke into his radio. "Hey, Aka-chin."

"What is it Atsushi?"

"I found someone."

"What do you mean 'someone'? Is it one of the enemies? Whoever it is, just drop him off with Daiki and Ryouta and carry out your mission."

"But Aka-chin, I think he's hurt." The silence from the other end of the transmitter was a signal for him to continue. "He looks like he just came from a hospital, and he's got a big bruise on his face and a lot of bandages around his shoulder."

"Is he still alive?"

Murasakibara made a small 'Hmmm' before, "I'll check." Akashi let out an exasperated sigh on his end of the radio at the actions of his subordinate. Murasakibara made his way to the body of the boy in front of him, crouching down and shrink his 6'8'' height down to about 3'.

"Hey. Hey, are you alive?" He asked while poking at the face with his chip. The body shifted some, and the boy's nose twitched, signifying he was at least partially alive. "Yeah, Aka-chin, he's alive."

"Alright, we'll make a slight change in our original plan. Ryouta, you go and get the supplies from the tower, Atsushi, you come and meet up with me and Shintarou, and Daiki, you watch the hostages alone."

"Mm'Kay." Murasakibara then lifted the blue haired boy up with one hand and tossed him over his right shoulder, heading towards the warehouse.

* * *

After watching the chain of events unfold on a series of computer screens, the Momois were in a panic. The directors of Teiko Military school were Momoi Kumiko and Momoi Yasu, and at the sight of an unidentified boy in one of their simulators, they were in chaos.

"Who is he Yasu, what did you do?!"

"Me?! I had absolutely nothing to do with this. How should I know who he is?"

"Because you always do stuff like this without telling me! Did you lose another bet with Hayato?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I didn't have anything to do with this, just believe me!"

A very annoyed Momoi Satsuki sat in the corner while he parents argued. "…Mom, Dad, just be quiet." She tried for the third time. "Oh for heaven's sake just BE QUIET!" She yelled out. At the sound of their daughter's voice, both adults quieted down. Momoi opened her mouth to speak once again when the phone rang through the silence, startling all three people in the room.

Yasu inched towards it and silently clicked a button on the receiver, putting it on speaker. "Teiko Military School." He spoke.

"Ah, Yasu, good to hear from you again. So, I figured you might be in a little bit of a panic, seeing as how I might not of informed you of this sooner, but some other doctors and I dropped off Kuroko Tetsuya at your school."

"HA! I told you I had nothing to do with this!" Yasu exclaimed, earning him a slap on the back of his head from both his wife and daughter. "Not you too, Satsuki. I can't believe my own daughter has turned against me." He pouted.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your family bonding, but I have stuff to do so I'd like to move this along. Anyways, we dropped off Tetsuya, I don't know where, someone else took care of that, but he needs to be admitted to the school. We used the M.A.T. on him earlier, and erased everything, so he's starting from scratch here. I'm not asking much, just give him somewhere to live, and keep him alive. Other than that he can start at the bottom of the food chain, and if need be, he can stay there. Just, please look after him. He's a special person to all of us here in the lab." The tone of voice instantly changed into a more cheerful one. "Alright, thanks for agreeing to help! Talk to you in a month!"

The dial tone sounded and Yasu stood open mouthed, gaping at the phone. Beside him his wife looked solemn. The out of character actions confused Momoi and she looked at her parents skeptically. "Dad, Mom? What's going on?"

Kumiko looked at their daughter. "Satsuki, could you please leave, your father and I have some things we need to discuss."

Momoi looked at the serious expression on her mother's face and swallowed her protests. "Fine," she mumbled before she shuffled out of the room.

Yasu turned silently and looked the door once his daughter was out of sight. "I can't believe it… They used the M.A.T. to wipe everything? And on a child no less!" The volume of his voice was rising. "He can't be more that 15 or 16, but that's 16 years gone from his mind. What kind of heartless people are they?!" The volume of his voice was rising.

Kumiko put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Calm down, Yasu. They wouldn't do something like that for no reason… I'm sure they have something that could justify this." The words didn't come out confident like she'd hoped though, they sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else.

Yasu nodded gravely. "I can only wonder what it is that boy went through." He said as his hand reached for a button on the control panel of the monitors. He shook his head and when he stopped, his face was composed. Pushing the button he spoke. "Team Generation of Miracles, Rank 1A, your primary objective for this simulation has changed. You are now to bring the boy safely back to the gates. Predators have already been released. If the boys is hurt in any way, you will fail this mission."

* * *

Each member of the Generation of Miracles stood silently. This was an unprecedented change in a mission, and that boy was the cause of it. Who was he and why was he so important? The quiet breathing of each member could be heard. The silence carried on for at least a minute before Akashi spoke.

"Atsushi, where are you in relation to me and Shintarou?"

"U-um… I think around 450 meters, give or take some."

"Alright. Continue on your path here and Shintarou and I will meet you halfway. Ryouta disregard the supplies and meet up with Atsushi, you should be the closest to him. Daiki, tie up the hostages and barricade them in a room, then you'll meet up with Atsushi and Ryouta while they make their way to our location."

Murasakibara and Kise immediately exchanged locations, Kise running as soon as the words left Murasakibara's mouth. "I'll be there in 5 minutes or less. Just defend him from the predators until I get there, then we can move as a group to the meeting place."

"Kay, I'll stay here." Murasakibara did a 360° turn before locating the largest tree. Walking over to it he picked the body up from his shoulder and laid it on one of the larger branches. As soon as the weight left his hands, a patch of bushes rustled and the leaves parted to make way for a large wolf. It was a predator, a combat machine in the form of an animal, programmed with its target's habits and fighting styles, designed to be one of the deadliest weapons.

"One's already found me." He mumbled. A split second later the wolf lunged, teeth bared and snarling. Murasakibara grabbed the folding knife from his pocket and popped the blade up. The wolf dodged to the side as Murasakibara jabbed the blade forward, lunging again as soon as its feet touched the ground. This pattern continued for what seemed like hours, in reality only a few minutes having gone by.

Murasakibara was finally getting fed up enough to kill it before he heard rustling from above. Thinking it was another predator, he immediately turned with the knife poised to attack. What he saw was the blue haired boy with a mortified look on his face, his eyes darting back and forth between the knife, the wolf, and Murasakibara.

Kuroko scrambled farther away from the knife while Murasakibara tried to reach out for him. His attention on the boy, he did not hear the wolf pouncing once more until its jaws were wrapped around his wrist. He cursed under his breath, stabbing the animal in its head and hoping the jaws would release.

Unfortunately for him, even after the animal stopped struggling, the teeth stayed latched in his arm. He once again cursed as he tried to pry to mouth off of him, only succeeding in loosening the grip a part of the way because he could only use one hand.

More rustling in the bushes alerted him, and with the predator still attached to his arm, he held his blade up, back against a tree. However, the rustling stopped as a blond haired boy made his way out from the leaves, thorns holding on to the fabric of his clothes, trying to pull him back.

"Hey, Murasakibaracchi. How's it goi-" His words stopped as he saw the wolf hanging from his arm. "You actually got bitten?"

Murasakibara lowered his knife. "Yeah… I got a little distracted. Will you help me pry it off? I'll give you some chips if you do."

Kise gave a big smile, once again his upbeat self. "Sure!" He chirped as he practically skipped over to his purple haired friend. "So what distracted you?" He asked as he put his hands on each of the wolf's jaws.

"Oh… The boy woke up."

"Really? Did he say anything? Where is he? What's he look like?" Questions flooded from Kise's mouth at the mention of the mysterious boy.

Murasakibara wiped the blood from his arm on his shirt as the wolf was discarded on the ground. "Hmmm? He's up there." He said, pointing the index finger from his injured arm up into the tree.

Kise scrambled up the trunk of the tree, climbing over Murasakibara on the way to the branch. When he got there, the excited look on his face vanished. "Umm… Murasakibaracchi? Where is he?"

Murasakibara stood up, looking at the branch that the boy had been on. "Oh, he's gone." The words came out of his mouth like it was no big deal and Kise immediately panicked.

Sure enough, the voice of a red head came through the speaker. "What… do you mean 'he's gone'? It sounded calm enough, but the slight pause after the 'what' showed the concealed anger of their captain.

"Ah, Aka-chin, I kind of lost him."

* * *

Akashi balled his hands into fists, nails digging into his own skin. He took a deep breath to regain his composure before he spoke. "You do realize that if he gets hurt in the slightest, we fail our mission. Is that not something that concerns you?"

"I'm sorry Aka-chin. I didn't mean too, and I didn't think he would run away."

"Don't worry about it for now. Our biggest priority is finding him before anything else happens. Ryouta, search the trees while Atsushi looks around. Continue making your way towards us, and we'll find him soon."

"Yes, Aka-chin."

"Got it, Akashicchi."

"Daiki, where are you at the moment?"

"I can see Kise and Murasakibara now. I'll meet up with them. Hopefully we can make a perimeter with the five of us and move inwards and he'll be at the center if nothing else."

* * *

"Good job, Daiki." Akashi mocked. "You've finally learned how to use your brain. Everyone move to the center of the five of us, find the boy and then we'll continue from there.

Aomine glared at Kise and Murasakibara, blaming them for getting scolded. "I can't believe you lost the kid."

Murasakibara simply shrugged, but Kise was almost quivering. "I know Aominecchi! Akashicchi is going to kill us if we get demoted to 2A and Seirin takes 1A, even if it's only for a couple weeks. Help me Aominecchi!" Kise then proceeded to almost jump Aomine, hugging his arm and sniffling tears.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Aomine shook his arm, trying to free it from Kise's grasp. "You're getting your stupid tears all over me!"

"Aominecchi! Don't be so mean when someone thinks they're going to die. It's not nice." Kise pouted.

"Yeah, well if you don't get off me in the next two seconds, I'll kill you before Akashi even gets the chance!"

Kise opened his mouth to complain once more, but instead a howl filled the air, followed by a scream. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles stopped, silently listening. The scream ended soon enough, another howl accompanying the silence before they all took off, heading in the direction of both sounds.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I guess that's it for this chapter. Once again, if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me. Other than that, thanks for reading!


End file.
